Crystal Uses
Perhaps the greatest value of crystals is their use in healing. They have long been known for their curative effects when used in the preparation of tinctures; for their protective characteristics when worn as amulets and talismans; and for their ability to enhance the energy fields of the body as they emit uniform vibrations. They have the power of a living stone. Some possible methods for healing are to place crystals or gemstones on the seven main chakra points. Place a crystal anywhere on the body where there is a pain or discomfort. Also, a crystal can be held near the source of pain and rotated in a clockwise motion to draw out the problem. Snap the crystal to get rid of the unwelcome vibrations. Single crystals can be placed near the soles of the feet and the palms of the hands to draw out blocks and balance energies. Crystals are excellent biofeedback tools, and work well with creative visualization for mood and body changes. When feeling cold or chilled, hold a crystal in the left hand and draw warmth. Do this in a color meditation with deep breathing, drawing in the energy—visualized as the color red— through the left side of the body, in a circuit coursing through the body that releases it from the right side to the Earth or sky. Continue doing this for several minutes until you feel warm. This works for cooling with blue as well. For cheering, draw yellow in the same way; for calming, draw violet or indigo. Body metabolism and heart rate can be raised or lowered by this, an effect already familiar to those who have used deep breathing. Use crystals in visualizations, affirmations, and rituals to amplify and intensify what is being done. Generally, use a crystal in the left hand to receive energy, and in the right hand to send it, but this can be opposite in some people. Experiment and learn what works best A different method recommends that you set the crystal directly on the pain area; hold it flat in the palm of the hand with the thumb; or grip it between the fingers, pointing downward. When you remove the crystal, the pain goes away. Crystals can be used effectively in aura reading and aura healing. Hold a crystal in whichever hand feels correct, and scan the aura of the person from the head down to the toes. Feel for heat, tingling, cold, resistance. When you encounter these, rotate the crystal counterclockwise and touch the tip to the area. This energizes the aura. A clockwise motion takes energy out. After you have gone down the front and the back of the person, brush down the aura to cleanse and seal the chakras. If you're working with higher vibration stones, I would put a crystal web of protection around yourself. Whether you prefer to sit or lie, you can use 3 clear quartz in triangulation around your body. For healing, have 2 pointing in at the feet and 1 pointing out at the head. For meditation, simply have the third quartz pointing in at your head. The crystals should be programmed for healing or meditation. All you need to do is hold the crystal to your heart and state what its purpose should be. You also need a fourth clear quartz programmed to be your control crystal. With this, join up the crystal energies of the triangulation 3 times clockwise before you start. Always remove the crystal at your head before you remove the crystals at your feet, because they are there to ground you energetically. I would also add that if you feel ungrounded, spacy, dizzy or disoriented after the crystal session, sit down until this passes, drink water, eat a snack, or hold grounding crystals such as hematite, smoky quartz, or a pair of boji stones or shaman stones in your hands. Category:Crystals